


Bereft

by lovelyophelia



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyophelia/pseuds/lovelyophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Matt Murdock felt like the world was ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bereft

Three times Matt Murdock felt like the world was ending.

The first time, he was too young to understand. It started with days and days of yelling and the muffled shatter of small objects against walls, and ended with a couple of battered suitcases by the door. Matt clutched a toy and stared up at the screaming adults with wide eyes.

‘I’m sorry, Matty,’ said the woman he barely knew, ‘I can’t do this no more.’

 

* * *

 

 

The second time was when he was a growing boy. He listened to his father’s body being lowered into the ground and tried not to cry. The priest droned on and on about redemption and absolution, the glory and majesty of eternal life. Matt stuck his fingers into his ears.

Afterwards, his father’s business associates slapped him on the back, pinched his cheeks.

‘Too bad,’ they said, ‘tough break. Sorry for your loss, kid.’

He could smell the murder on their hands.

* * *

 

 

The third time was when he was a man and broke his best friend’s heart. Matt sat on the couch, covered in his own blood, and did his best not to cry.

‘Was any of it real?’

He couldn’t let on how much the question hurt him. He wanted to say in a great rush of pain and guilt,  _of course it was, all of it was, there was never any pretence with you._

It wouldn’t be enough. It could never be enough.

 

* * *

 

 

Three times Matt lost people he loved, and when Foggy left, he took the whole world with him.


End file.
